Known micro-switches act as an auxiliary contact within a switchgear and function to monitor, indicate, and control closing/opening manoeuvres of a circuit breaker. Such a micro-switch is of the linear type, e.g., operates according to a linear working principle. In other words, an operating-shaft of the micro-switch is linearly moved by a driving-mechanism in determined operating conditions, such as a fault or other particular events. Although such a micro-switch performs in a quite satisfying way, it would be desirable and advantageous, for some configurations of switching device/switchgear installations which will be get diffused in the future, to make use of a rotative micro-switch for the auxiliary-contact-function, where such a rotative micro-switch includes a rotary shaft operating according to a rotative working principle. However, due to high performance of the circuit breaker, for example, due to sudden and rapid closing/opening electrical manoeuvres, such a rotary shaft receives high driving forces and undergoes severe stress even greater than in the case of a linear micro-switch shaft. Therefore, it would be desirable making possible to take advantage of a rotative micro-switch while at the same time preventing any possible damage of the respective rotary shaft due to high driving forces exerted by a lever-mechanism, for example, by providing a technical solution which is at the same time cheap and simple.
This is achieved by a support assembly as defined in the appended claims and described hereinafter in details, which is able to overcome the abovementioned drawback.